Super Mario Toy Show: The Rise Of Dipsy
Super Mario Toy Show: The Rise of Dipsy is the 3rd episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot Synopsis Dipsy, an old ally of Power Ranger Guy, has made his grand debut and has stolen Mario's Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen DVD. But when Mario comes to take back his DVD, he might get more than he bargained for when he must face off with both Power Ranger Guy and Dipsy! Characters *Mario *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Dipsy *Furby *Robo-Reptile *Mr. S *Hippie Cow *Mega-T.Rex *Neo Dragonoid Trivia *This is the 1st (and so far only) episode where Yoshi does not appear. *Neo Dragonoid's "mysterious power" that he said he has in the last episode is reveled here. Transcript (The video opens up with Power Ranger Guy talking to his lackeys.) Power Ranger Guy: Man, I am so bored- oh wait, uh... geaaah, I gotta clear my throat. (He clears his throat.) That's a bit better. Can't find Mario now. Elite: Technically, we can. Power Ranger Guy: How do you know, Elite? Elite: Uh, you got me on that one. Power Ranger Guy: Why not- why not buy a bloodhound for crap's sake?! Elite: Or we can use Devastator. Devastator: Rawwwwr hawr! Power Ranger Guy: Hmmm..... we can use that. Hey, what's that over there?! (Camera soon pans on a Toxic Waste drum flying by. It is about to land near Devastator.) Devastator: Huuuuuh? (The camera soon pans on a Transformers box, or "prison cell" as Power Ranger Guy calls them.) Narrator: We shall point the camera at the Long Haul prison cell. ("CHUNK!" is heard. The Toxic Waste drum is now in Devastator's maw.) Devastator: Urrr... Huh? Urrrgh! URRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! (begins to panic) Power Ranger Guy: What is it, Devastator?! What is it? Uh, you- you want something? Devastator: (still panicking) Power Ranger Guy: Oh, oh, TV! Isn't that Dig Dug? Let's get a closer view. (Camera soon zooms in on the TV.) Holy crap, it is. Hooray! I love that game, it's like my favorite Namco game next to Pac-Man! Elite: Point the camera back here. Power Ranger Guy: QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING ELITE!!! (clears throat) Well, lets go. Wh- why are you so anxious? Elite: Devastator's choking on something! Power Ranger Guy: Oh no! Hang on Devastator! Devastator: Urrrgh! Power Ranger Guy: Lay down on the floor there, Devastator! (Devastator lays down.) Power Ranger Guy: I shall perform... CPR. (hits Devastator) LLLIVE!!! (hits him again) LLLIVE! (hits him once again) LIVE, FOR CRAP'S SAKE, LIIIVE! (Devastator soon spits out the drum.) Devastator: Ahhh....Raaaaaahhh.... Power Ranger Guy: Oh m- oh, okay guys, we can't open it up. It's Toxic Waste. Elite: What? It's candy. Power Ranger Guy: So? You know the old saying: "All toasters, toast toast!" No, not that saying. "Toxic waste will always be Toxic Waste." Elite: Who said that? Power Ranger Guy: MAMA LUIGI! Elite: Well, open it up for sure. But first, we gotta get Devastator's leg posed. (Scene change. Devastator is back in his spot.) Power Ranger Guy: Okay, are you okay, Devastator? Devastator: Rar uh! Elite: Still open it up. Power Ranger Guy: (clearly annoyed) ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ELITE! Let's see... (opens up the lid) See, I told ya it's Toxic Waste. in the form of a green blob. I'll touch it. (He touches it) Oooh, it feels soft! Let's open it up! (The "item received" sound from The Legend of Zelda is played.) Elite: It grew a penis! Power Ranger Guy: No that's not a penis, it's green. It's a hot dog. An old moldy hot dog. (The camera soon pans to the floor, and everything is black. Once it pans back up, Dipsy pops his head out of the drum.) Dipsy: HOOOOHAAAAAARRRRRRYYYY!!! Thank you for saving me! (A record scratch sound is heard.) Elite: Is that a Teletubby?! Ah crap my head fell off. AH NO! TELETUBBIES DIE!!! Dipsy:(screams in fear as Elite beats the hell out of him) OWIE OWIE OWIE! Elite: Head Stomp! Dipsy: Owwwwwch... Ow. What are you doing that for?! Elite: Uhgh. I hate Teletubbies. They cr- they creep me out. Especially when they had that "Animal Parade". Devastator: Whh? ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH HOOOO.... Power Ranger Guy: Don't worry Devastator. Don't listen to the big, bad, Elite. Don't listen to the big, bad dinosaur. (Comes close to Devastator) Aw, it's alright, Devastator. Don't listen to the big, bad dinosaur man. Devastator: Hawwwr. Power Ranger Guy: Wait a sec! Are you Dipsy? The Dipsy? Dipsy: Who do you think I was? Oscar the Grouch? Power Ranger Guy: We thought Robo-Reptile ate you! Dipsy: Hah, no. Robo-Reptile: (hungrily) Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh....... Power Ranger Guy: Robo-Reptile, No! Robo-Reptile: (hissing sound) Dipsy: He only ate Tinky-Winky because he's such a gay-wad. You see, it all started when I was fighting this hippie cow... (Scene change. A flashback to where Dipsy was fighting the Hippie Cow.) Dipsy: Okay listen, this is MY Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen DVD set, you hippie cow! Hippie Cow: Come on, man. Don't take it. It's bad for the environment, man. Dipsy: Ho can you? Your a Hippie Cow, and your sponsored by Chik-Ful-A. Chik-Ful-A's nasty. Hippie Cow: Come on- please, man. That's a bad thing to say. Respect.... the environment. Don't take DVDs, they're bad, man. Dipsy: What do you know? Your a hippie (grabs the Hippie Cow and throws him) So GO AWAY!!! Hyah! Hippie Cow: Ow, man. Dipsy: Okay, that's over with. Lets take my Transformers 2 movie- take the Transformers movie. Dipsy: (narrating) And all of a sudden, something happened. (Camera shakes, to simulate stomping.) Dipsy: Huh?! Who's there?! This is mine! My movie! MINE!!! (The DVD soon falls on top of him) OW! It crushed me! Ahhh..... (growling sounds are made) Huh? What's that growl? Dipsy: (narrating) Turns out, that wasn't an ordinary growl. (The Mega T-Rex soon arrives on the scene.) It was the biggest dinosaur I ever saw in my entire live! Dipsy (gets up) Hm. Nothing exciting around here- what the? Mega T-Rex: (growls) Dipsy: I just peed myself. AIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! (The Mega T-Rex soon grabs Dipsy in his jaws.) Dipsy: (panicked screams) AHHH! (Mega T-Rex begins hitting him against the wall) The pain! (hits him again) The PAIN! (hits him once more) THE PAIIIIIIIIIN!!! (Soon, the Mega T-Rex spits him out.) Mega T-Rex: You taste bad! Dipsy: I know that. I've been rolling in som- I've been rolling in a lot of sewage lately. Mega T-Rex: (Growls) Besides, the only reason I attacked you is because you were in my territory. So get out. Dipsy: Alright. I gotta find my escape pod! Where is it? Oh, can't forget this! (grabs the DVD, then leaves.) Mega T-Rex: Hoooh, let's watch Dig Dug. It's like a a good game. (Scene change. We are back from the flashback, and Dipsy finishes telling his story.) Dipsy: And so that's what happened. See, I even got the Transformers 2 DVD. Power Ranger Guy: Wha? Oh there it is (gasps in fear) Whoa! You made a big mistake! Dipsy: What do ya mean? Power Ranger Guy: That's not yours. It's- (Mario jumps into the scene) Mario's. Mario: (annoyed) What the crap do you think your dong stealing my stuff?! How do you like it if I stole your stuff? (Grabs the DVD and places it back in his hangout) Don't steal my stuff. Who the crap are you? Dipsy: I'm Dipsy. I'm real evil. Power Ranger Guy: Hah-HAH! You and what army, Mario! Me, with the brains, the brawn, and the bike! Elite: (whispers: I don't believe you have- I don't believe you have brains. Power Ranger Guy: Shut up Elite! And our new bad guy Dipsy. Dipsy: Heh-hoo! Power Ranger Guy: Devastator, with the strength and the eating ability and the green lights. Devastator: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! Power Ranger Guy: Elite, with all the complaining. Elite: HEY! I have strengths too! Power Ranger Guy: Furby, with all the annoyingness. And if you feed him overnight, he turns into a Gremlin. Furby: Wheee, he he he! (Makes his usual loud obnoxious noise) Power Ranger Guy: And with this weird S guy. Mr. S: (makes some kind of weird, untranslatable noise) Can I sing a song for you? Power Ranger Guy: And acts ju- just like Mario Head. And with Robo-Reptile. Robo-Reptile: (snarls) Power Ranger Guy: And with that... your outnumbered, Mario! Mario: Yeah? Well take this! HEEEYAAAAH! (kicks Power Ranger Guy) Power Ranger Guy: Ahhhhgh! (Mario then throws Dipsy) Mario: See ya later! Time to take the emergency dropdown! SHEEEEEEEEE- Super Jump Punch! (Mario begins to slowly fall. "We Are The Champions" by Queen is sung while he is falling. He then falls normally after a while.) Mario: OW. Wee-ow. (babbling) Dipsy: Meet ya down there! WOO-HOO! OWCH! I hit my house! Power Ranger Guy: What the heck? Well, luckily I've been planning a project. I'm gonna drink this. (begins drinking what we assume is a potion, then transforms into the Red Ranger from "Power Rangers: Dino Thunder") Now I am a copy-off of the Transformers! Lets Jump! Shaow! (The same gag used for Mario is used for Power Ranger Guy as he falls, However, it is much shorter.) Power Ranger Guy: AHHHHHHHHOOOOOOUUUCCCHHH!!! Mario: Holy crap! Your a copy-off of the Transformers. Power Ranger Guy: THAT"S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU MARIO!(wheesh) I mean, that's Power Ranger Guy to you, Mario! WHEESH! Dipsy: Hah-hah! Power Ranger Guy: Oh No. OH NO! AHHH! UHHH! (begins humping the ground) Uh huh uh huh oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah YEAAAAAH!!! Mario: What the crap's wrong with you?! Power Ranger Guy: I have to rape something every 20 to 30 minutes! It's a habit. Now, with this big ball- now, it is time to defeat you. T-REX! (The T-Rex head on Power Ranger Guy's back starts to attack Mario.) Mario: AIIIGGGHHH! OW! OW! Power Ranger Guy: Huah! Well, I'm done here. Finish him off, Dipsy! Dipsy: You got it! (Dipsy's antenna thing charges up, then shoots.) Mario: Oh, eh- (said in "slow motion") Oh BLEEP! (Mario is then hit by Dipsy's blast, also in "slow motion". He then collapses on the floor, defeated.) Dipsy: Oh, um. What's that over there?! (Scene change. Dipsy is soon struck by a mysterious figure.) Dipsy: AIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Ah, AHHHHH! (The mysterious figure turns out to be Maxus Dragonoid, who soon lands on the big ball.) Maxus Dragonoid: Ti- this is what you get for messing with Mario! (The ball soon squishes Dipsy) Dipsy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!!! Ow! OW! OW! (He is soon thrown, along with Power Ranger Guy) Power Ranger Guy: AHHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWWW!!! Ow ow ow ow ow ow I've been injured. (Final scene change.) Maxus Dragonoid: Somehow I've been decommissioned. Your turn Power Ranger Guy! Power Ranger Guy: NO! (he is then thrown up in the air) WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGH!!! Mario: Thanks for saving me, Maxus Dragonoid! Maxus Dragonoid: Anytime, Mario. See ya folks! Mario: Bye! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes